Destination Unknown
by Fellini
Summary: Severus in einem Reisebüro? Lucius auf der Flucht vor dem Hausputz? Was soll man da noch hinzu fügen? Lest selbst?


**Destination Unknown** by Fellini 

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere sind rechtmäßiges Eigentum von JKR. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen, um ein wenig mit ihnen herum zu spielen. Aber irgendwie haben die dann angefangen, mir alles zurück zu zahlen.

Rating: R

Genre: Humor

Was macht Severus Snape, der Zaubertrankprofessor von Hogwarts, an einem Samstag Morgen in einem Reisebüro in Muggel-London? Na klar, Albus Dumbledore wollte wenigstes einmal in seinem restlichen Leben das Schloss über die Sommerferien für sich haben, damit er bei seinen ausschweifenden Partys nicht immer durch einen schlechtgelaunten Kerkerinsassen zur Ordnung gerufen wurde.

Und da Albus so ein pfiffiges Kerlchen war, hatte er sich kurzerhand einen Plan erdacht. Warum sollte er denn nicht dafür sorgen, dass Severus mal auch die Urlaubssonne zu sehen bekam? Albus würde keine Kosten sparen, um sein Ziel zu erreichen.

Also machte er sich an einem schönen Sonntag im Mai auf den Weg in die Kerker, um seinen Freund und Kollegen aufzusuchen. Dort angekommen, klopfte er an Severus Tür und wartete darauf, dass er hineingelassen wurde. Ein müde aussehender Zaubertrankmeister, der wahrscheinlich die ganze Nacht an seinen Gebräuen gesessen hatte, öffnete ihm die Tür.

„Wenn du mich schon in meinen Räumen am Sonntag aufsuchst, dann kann dabei nichts Gutes rauskommen, Albus."

„Ach, nun sei doch nicht immer so ein Schwarzmaler, Severus altes Haus! Lass mich ein und biete mir eine ordentliche Tasse Tee an!"

Gesagt, getan und schon saß der Schulleiter, der versuchte nun ein betrübtes Gesicht zu ziehen, auf Severus karmesinroten Sofa.

„Severus. Ich muss dir leider mitteilen, dass du diesen Sommer nicht in Hogwarts verbringen kannst. Die Schutzzauber, die um Hogwarts herum sind, müssen dringenst erneuert und verstärkt werden. Nächstes Jahr kommt Harry Potter auf unsere Schule und da muss ich doch den Standard etwas heben. Und du weist ja, was in deinem Vertrag steht, wenn solch ein Fall eintritt. Also um es kurz zu machen, du bekommst eine Reise spendiert mit allem drum und dran. Das Ziel darfst du dir natürlich selbst aussuchen."

Und schon war der Schulleiter aus Severus Räumen verschwunden und ließ ihn mit noch schlechterer Laune zurück.

So saß nun Severus im dem Reisebüro, welches ihm Albus während der darauffolgenden Woche immer wieder empfohlen hatte und ließ sich von einer aufgesetzt heiteren Angestellten beraten. Sie schlug ihm einige Reiseziele vor, da er keine Ahnung hatte, wohin er wollte.

Zu guter letzt machte Severus die Augen zu und tippte blind auf eines der vor ihm liegende Ziel.

„Eine wunderbare Auswahl, Mr. Snape! Lanzerote ist eine, so finde ich, der schönsten und seltsamsten der Kanarischen Inseln."

Also wurden nun der Flug und die Unterkunft gebucht. Severus wollte kein steifes Reiseprogramm absolvieren, darum beließen sie es dabei.

oOOOo

Am ersten Tag der Sommerferien stand Severus Snape am Flughafen und checkte in aller Ruhe, die er aufbringen konnte, ein. Eine Stunde später bestieg er das Flugzeug und machte es sich auf seinem Platz am Fenster, im mittleren Teil der Maschine bequem.

Er sah nicht den Mann, der hinter ihm, sich panisch umblickend, zum Gate der Maschine rannte, als wollte er seinem schlimmsten Alptraum entkommen. Er sah auch nicht die Frau, die dem Mann wütend hinterher rannte, und ihm mit der Faust drohte. Er sah nicht, wie die Polizei die Frau in Gewahrsam nahm, da sie ohne Ticket das Flugzeug betreten wollte. Er sah nicht den Mann, der bei der Festnahme der Frau erleichtert drein blickte, bis sich dieser Mann neben ihn auf den Platz fallen ließ.

„Lucius?"

„Severus? Das ist ja vielleicht eine Überraschung! Was machst du denn hier?"

„Das frag ich mich auch. Albus hat mich in den Urlaub geschickt, angeblich, weil er unbedingt die Schutzzauber um Hogwarts erneuern will. Vollkommener Schwachsinn, wenn du mich fragst. Er will mich nur lossein, wenn er wieder eine seiner ausladenden Partys schmeißt. Und was machst du hier? Ich hab dich ja schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen."

Lucius Malfoys Gesicht verdunkelte sich bei dem Gedanken daran, warum er eigentlich hier war.

„Du wirst es mir nicht glauben, Severus, aber Narcissa muss verrückt geworden sein. Sie hat doch tatsächlich die Hauselfen zwei Wochen ihrer Arbeit enthoben. Sie sagt sie will den Hausputz selber in die Hand nehmen. Und ICH soll ihr dabei helfen!!!! Was fällt der Frau eigentlich ein??? Ich ruiniere doch nicht meine zarten Hände, beim Scheuern des Fußbodens!!! Ich habe mir jetzt das erstbeste Ticket gekauft, das zu haben war. DU entschuldigst die Frage, aber wohin fliegen wir eigentlich?"

oOOOo

Angekommen in dem Apartmenthaus in Playa Blanca, der südlichsten Stadt in Lanzerote, packte Severus seine Sachen erst einmal aus. Lucius, der kurzerhand mitgekommen war, da er nicht wusste, wohin er sollte, blickte entsetzt auf Severus' Sachen.

„Das willst du doch nicht tatsächlich anziehen?!"

Missmutig wollte der Zaubertrankmeister wissen, was an seinen Klamotten, denn nicht in Ordnung war.

„Aber Severus! Das ist doch alles zu lang, für diese Breitengrade, und dann auch noch alles in schwarz! Also wirklich. Wir sind im Urlaub. Ferien. Sonne. Strand. Meer. Und vor allem: Hitze. Wir gehen einkaufen! Ich habe ja sowieso nichts mit, da brauch ich unbedingt was Neues!"

Und schon hatte Lucius Severus gepackt und schleifte ihn hinter sich her. Eine viertel Stunde später standen sie in einem großen Bekleidungsgeschäft und ließen sich von einer netten Angestellten einige Klamotten bringen.

_Wenig später bei den Umkleidekabinen . . ._

„Wie findest du, steht mir das Hemd?"

„Lucius, der Fummel ist ROSA!"

„Oder das?" – „ Hellblau? Also wirklich!"

„Und das?" – „Das Ding hat Blumen drauf!"

„Ach ist shoppen nicht toll?" (er bekam keine Antwort)

Freudig ging Lucius in Richtung der Kassen.

„Wir nehmen das alles!"

Er ließ sich die Sachen einpacken und Severus bezahlt mit der Kreditkarte, die er von Albus bekommen hatte. Nichts konnte Lucius Laune drücken, nicht einmal ein maulender Severus. Um diesen noch mehr auf die Palme zu bringen, konnte er es nicht unterlassen ihn zu ärgern.

„So jetzt haben wir die Sachen für dich und nun schauen wir nach etwas passenden für mich."

Severus blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Hatte er sich verhört, oder hatte Lucius da gerade eben wirklich gesagt, er solle diese grauenhaften Sachen, die sie gerade gekauft hatten, anziehen? Sein Gesicht nahm langsam eine grüne Farbe an, da ihm bei diesem Gedanken regelrecht schlecht wurde.

„Ah, reingelegt. Du solltest dein Gesicht sehen, Sev! Ich glaube, für solche Momente sollten wir uns eine Fotokamera kaufen, was hältst du davon??? Ich habe vorhin einen Laden gesehen, der bestimmt mehr nach deinem Geschmack ist. Lass uns dort mal vorbeischauen!!!"

oOOOo

_Viele Stunden später . . ._

„Siehst du! So schlimm war das doch gar nicht, Sev!!!"

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich behaupten, du stehst unter Drogen, Lucius.", grummelte ein mit Einkaufstütentüten voll beladener Severus Snape. Er würde es zwar nie offen zugeben, aber dieser Tag mit Luc hatte ihm beinahe(!!!) Spaß gemacht.

In ihrem Apartment, welches Severus nun leidlich mit Lucius teilen musste, da es kein anderes mehr gab, angekommen, luden sie erst mal ihre Tüten ab.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Wie was machen wir jetzt?" Severus war von der Energie seines Freundes geschockt.

„Natürlich, was machen wir jetzt? Du hast doch nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, dass ich im Haus sitzen bleibe, wo ich doch gerade der Furie, was meine Ehefrau ist, entkommen bin??? Ich hab doch vorhin einen passenden Club gesehen. Genau da werden wir jetzt hingehen!"

Und schon hatte sich Lucius über ihre Einkaufstüten hergemacht, um die richtigen Outfits für beide herauszusuchen.

Severus hätte besser fragen sollen, was der ‚passende Club', denn als er später von Lucius hineingeschleift wurde, war es für eine Flucht zu spät.

„Wir sind in einer Schwulen-Bar??? Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle, Luc!"

„Ah, nur werd aber mal locker Sev. Wenn du jetzt gehst, weist du doch gar nicht, was du verpasst. Nur eine Stunde, büdde, büdde!"

Dabei sah Lucius seinen Freund mit einem flehenden Hundeblick an, von dem niemand geglaubt hatte, dass er dazu fähig war.

„Na gut! Eine Stund. Aber keine Sekunde mehr."

„Ach ich wusste, dass du ein gutes Herz hast, Sev. Lass uns doch an die Bar gehen und uns einen netten Whiskey bestellen."

Gesagt, getan und schon saßen die beiden an der Bar und schauten, mit ihren Gläsern in den Händen, den anderen Männern zu, wie sie sich auf der Tanzfläche bewegten. Nach einigen Minuten kam ein jüngerer Mann auf sie zu und forderte Lucius auf, mit ihm zu tanzen. Lucius, voller Energie, sprang auf und ließ sich auf die Tanzfläche führen.

Severus verdrehte die Augen und widmete sich wieder seinem Whiskey. Als er kurze Zeit später wieder aufblickte, verschluckte er sich an dem Schluck, den er gerade im Mund hatte. Lucius und der Fremde Mann schienen nicht mehr zu tanzen, sondern sich einfach nur noch aneinander zu reiben! Jetzt erlaubte sich dieser freche Kerl auch noch an Lucs Ohr zu knabbern!!! Das ging doch eindeutig zu weit.

Severus stand auf, knallte sein Glas auf die Theke und ging schnellen Schrittes zu Luc und dem Fremden. Er entriss ihm Luc und nahm seinen Platz ein.

„Du hast doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich dir am Ohr knabbere, Luc?", fragte Severus mit dunkler Stimmer.

TBC…

Und wie fandet ihr das??? R&R, please!


End file.
